Hate, Love and other conspiracies
by Gower
Summary: Sam ist mit ihrer kleinen Schwester und ihrer Familie gerade nach Minnesota gezogen und trifft in der High School einen Jungen, den sie nicht so gerne mag, oder vielleicht doch? SJ
1. Neue Bekanntschaften

Disclaimer:

Jack O'Neill, Jacob, Mark und Samantha Carter, sowie Charles Kowalsky gehören dem Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Television Entertaiment Inc.. Ich schreibe diese Geschichte nicht zum Geld verdienen sonder nur aus Spaß.

Ich wünsche euch allen viel Spaß am Lesen und dass ihr mir ja fleißig reviewt!

Neue Bekanntschaften

„Ich wünsche euch beiden viel Glück und viel Spaß!" , verabschiedete Jacob Carter seine zwei Töchter, als er den BMW vor der Schule anhielt. Ohne ihrem Vater zu antworten, stiegen Sam und Emma aus. Unsicher sahen sie sich an. Es war ihr erster Tag an der High-School in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Langsam gingen sie auf das große Tor zu und sahen sich alles ganz genau an.

Sobald der Wagen ihres Vaters um die Kurve verschwunden war begannen beide Mädchen an Selbstbewusstsein dazu zu gewinnen. Da sie den Weg zum Sekretäriat nicht wussten und keine Lust hatten durch die Schule zu irren, wie zwei Idioten, hielt Sam geradewegs auf eine Gruppe von fünf Teenagern zu. „Hi! Sorry, dass ich störe, aber meine Schwester und ich sind neu hier und würden gerne wissen wie wir zum Sekretäriat kommen. Könntet ihr uns helfen?" „Seh ich aus wie 'ne Landkarte?" , grummelte eine verdammt gut aussehender Junge, den Sam auf ungefähr 19 schätzte. „Gewisse Ähnlichkeiten sind schon da", meldete sich eins der beiden Mädchen zu Wort. „Lory und ich zeigen euch gerne den Weg", grinste sie und fuhr zu dem Jungen gewandt fort, „Irgendwer muss ja die Familienehre retten, nicht wahr?" Dann ging sie mit Emma, Sam und dem Mädchen namens Lory im Schlepptau los in Richtung Sekretäriat.

„Ich heiße Giuliana, aber alle nennen mich Giulia. Das ist meine kleine Schwester Loraine,..." „Lory!", fiel diese ihr ins Wort, doch Giulia fuhr ungestört fort, „Der ungehobelte Typ eben unser großer Bruder Jack O'Neill, der Junge mit den strohblonden Haaren mein Zwillingsbruder Eric und das Wesen daneben sein bester Freund Brian Kowalsky. Lory und ich haben noch zwei Brüder namens James und William. Will ist allerdings erst zwei Jahre alt und darum nicht halb so schrecklich wie die anderen vier. Am aller schrecklichsten wird es, wenn Brians großer Bruder Charles noch dabei ist. Und wer seid ihr?" ,beendet sie ihren Vortrag, den sie blitzschnell herunter gerasselt hatte,

„Ich heiße Mika Emilia, hasse diesen Namen und werde deshalb einfach nur Emma genannt, das ist meine große Schwester Sam, eigentlich Samantha Carter. Wir haben im Gegensatz zu euch jedoch nur einen großen Bruder, der Mark heißt und sich mit euren Brüdern bestimmt wunderbar verstehen würde. Wir sind erst vor zwei Tagen aus Kalifornien hierher gezogen, da unser Dad an die hiesige Air Force- Basis versetzt worden ist." „Euer Vater ist auch bei der Air Force?" „Ja, wieso auch?" „Naja, unser Dad ist Major General Andrew O'Neill", klärte Lory die beiden auf, „Dann muss euer Vater Colonel Jacob Carter sein, oder?" „Ja, woher weißt du?" ,mischte sich nun auch Sam aktiv in das Gespräch ein. Doch bevor ihr jemand antworten konnte, klingelte es zur ersten Stunde.

Die vier verabredeten sich für die Mittagspause und Giulia beschrieb den Carters noch schnell den Weg zum Sekretäriat.

So das war nun das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ihr wisst ja, was ihr jetzt zu tun habt (schön auf das kleine blaue Feld rechts unten klicken).


	2. Mädchen und Jungengespräche

Disclaimer: Das übliche: Das ist alles nicht meins sondern gehört MGM. (Wäre es meins würde Janet auch noch leben!)

So, noch einmal tief Luft holen und auf geht's in die 2. Runde!

Viel Spaß!

Mädchen- und Jungengespräche

In der Mittagspause trafen sich Giulia, Lory, Sam und Emma, wie verabredet, auf dem Schulhof. Doch, wie sowohl die Carter, als auch die O'Neill Mädchen feststellen mussten, in der weniger angenehmen Begleitung von Jack, Eric und Brian. Nach fünf Minuten verschwanden die Drei jedoch, weil ihnen die „Mädchengespräche" auf die Nerven gingen.

Sobald die Jungen verschwunden waren wechselten die Mädchen sofort das Thema: „Woher weißt du wer unser Vater ist?", knüpfte Sam an ihre Frage vor der ersten Schulstunde an. „Nun ja, Dad redet schon seit Tagen von nichts anderem mehr. Carter dies, Carter das. Als wir noch in der Schule waren hat er immer gesagt... Glaubt mir das kann einem ganz schön auf die Nerven fallen. Dad ist offenbar ganz begeistert von eurem Vater!", erklärte Lory. „Die beiden waren zusammen auf der High School?", fragte Emma überrascht, „Davon hat Daddy gar nichts erzählt, ich muss ihn darauf nach der schule unbedingt mal ansprechen." „Das wird wohl nichts!", machte Sam die Hoffnungen ihrer kleinen Schwester sofort wieder zunichte. „Dad ist in auf dem Stützpunkt und wird vor 23°° Uhr bestimmt nicht wieder da sein." „Stimmt ja! Oh, wie ich es hasse, ohne Dad im neuen Haus zu sein."

„Wenn ihr wollt könntet ihr ja theoretisch nach Schulschluss mit zu uns kommen. Dann könntet ihr unsere zwei anderen Brüder kennenlernen und Mark könnte, wenn er Zeit und Lust hat, auch vorbeikommen um Charlie, Brian und die Gebrüder O'Neill abzulenken. Was haltet ihr davon, fragte Giulia. Sam und Emma nickten einstimmig. „Gut, dann treffen wir uns hier vor der Cafeteria", beschloss Lory genau in dem Moment, in dem es klingelte.

zur gleichen Zeit in der Bücherei

Jacks Gedanken hingen immer noch bei den vier Mädchen, die er eben verlassen hatte. Seine beiden Schwestern hatten ihm zwei gerade zugezogene Mädchen vorgestellt, von denen eines ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen wollte. SAM CARTER. Sie sah einfach umwerfend aus, hatte große, strahlende, meerblaue Augen und schulterlange blonde Haare. Mit ihrer braungebrannten Haut sah sie ein wenig aus wie eine Schwedin.

„Hey Jack, aufwachen! Willst du uns nicht an deinen Gedanken teil haben lassen?", schreckte ihn sein kleiner Bruder Eric auf. „Nein, will ich nicht!", erwiderte Jack leicht gereizt. „Uhhh! Jackieleinchen ist verliebt", stichelte Charly, der inzwischen dazu gestoßen war. „Nein bin ich nicht, du Idiot!", war Jacks extrem einfallsreiche Antwort. Nach einigen Sekunden hatte das Ganze sich zu einem niveaulosem „Bin-ich-nicht!-Bist-du-doch-Gespräch" entwickelt, so dass Eric und Brian ihre großen Brüder kopfschüttelnd sich selber über ließen und zur nächsten Stunde gingen.

So, Kapitel Nummer Zwei! Los, schnell reviewen.


	3. Ein Treffen mit Rosie

Disclaimer: Immer noch nicht meins (leider)!

Ein Treffen mit Rosie

Nach Schulschluss trödelten Sam, Emma, Giulia und Lory besonders lange, damit sie ohne männliche Begleitung zum Haus der O'Neills gelangen konnten. Das einzige Problem war nur, dass sie vergessen hatten, dass Jack, Eric, Brian und Charles Jungen waren. Das heißt, sie waren fähig für Sachen, für die ein normaler Mensch eine Minute braucht fünf zu brauchen und es als vollkommen normal darzustellen. Also schlenderte eine Gruppe von acht Jugendlichen zum Haus der O'Neills.

Nach gut zehn Minuten Fußmarsch ließ Jack, der bis dahin, zusammen mit Charlie, die Truppe geleitet hatte, sich auf Sams Höhe zurückfallen. „Wie geht's?", fragte er, erhielt jedoch nur ein einsilbiges „Gut" als Antwort. Auch bei seinem zweiten Versuch eine Konversation aufzubauen, musste er sich geschlagen geben. „Wie lange wohnt ihr schon hier?" „Zwei Tage" Jack wurde Sam von Sekunde zu Sekunde unsympathischer. Mit ihren kurzen Antworten versuchte sie ihn möglichst schnell los zu werden. Sie sah ihn nicht direkt an, doch aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie, wie Jacks Blick prüfend über ihren Körper strich und kurz an ihrer Brust und ihrem Hintern hängen blieb. Das war zu viel für Sam. Schwungvoll drehte sie sich um und maschierte zu den anderen Mädchen.

„Na Jackieleinchen. Das war wohl nichts!", ertönte es von Charles. Doch bevor Jack zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte standen sie schon vor dem Haus der O'Neills. Unter Jacks Führung gingen sie im Gänsemarsch durch die enge Tür.

„Hey Mum! Wir haben ein paar Leute zum Essen mitgebracht", rief Brian in Richtung Küche. „Was heißt ein „paar Leute"? Meinst du mehr oder weniger als 5?", kam es von Mrs O'Neill zurück. „4, Mum!" „Kommt wir stellen unsere Taschen nach oben und gehen noch schnell Hände waschen", richtete Giulia das Wort an Sam und Emma. Zusammen mit Lory gingen die drei ins oberste Stockwerk des großen, dreistöckigen, viktorianischen Wohnhauses. In den Zimmern von Lory und Giulia stellten die Carters fest, dass das ganze Haus riesig sein musste.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen dann alle am großen Esstisch in der Küche. Zu den acht schulpflichtigen Personen waren noch James, der kleine William und Mrs O'Neill, die gerade den Raum betrat, hinzugekommen. Mrs O'Neill war eine freundliche Frau von Anfang 40. „Hi, ich bin Rosie, die Mutter von dem Haufen hier", stellte sie sich vor und schüttelte Sam und Emma die Hand. „Emma und Sam Carter" erwiderte Sam. „Doch nicht Samantha und Mika Emilia Carter, oder?" „Doch genau die, woher wissen sie das?", fragte Emma mit einem übertrieben gequälten Gesichtsausdruck bei der Erwähnung ihres vollen Namens.

„Mein Mann und ich waren sehr gute Freunde eurer Eltern, doch als Andrew zwei Jahre nach deiner Geburt nach Russland versetzt worden ist, brach der Kontakt schließlich ab. Ich habe euren Vater nur noch ein Mal zur Beerdigung eurer Mutter letztes Jahr gesehen. Andrew und ich haben uns sehr gefreut, als wir gehört haben, dass ihr hierher zieht", erklärte Rosie, „Nun lasst uns aber essen."


	4. Eine Nacht im neuen Haus

Disclaimer: Gehört leider immer noch nicht mir sondern MGM und so. Geld bekomme ich auch nicht. Und das wird auch alles immer so bleiben. ( Wie gesagt Janet und so weiter!)

Eine Nacht im neuen Haus

Spät am Abend gingen die Carter-Schwestern nach Hause. Im neuen Haus trafen sie sich, nachdem sie sich für das Bett umgezogen hatten, noch einmal in Emmas Zimmer. „Schöner Tag?", fragte Sam ihre kleine Schwester. „Ja! Du sag mal könnte es sein Jack sich in dich verliebt hat?" „Wer TSCHÄCK?!", Sam sprach den Namen wie eine eklige, hochansteckende Krankheit aus und nachdem Emma Sam ihre Sicht der Dinge dargelegt hatte, waren sie beide in eine tiefe Diskussion verstrickt, in der Sams Beiträge, zu Emmas berechtigten Argumenten, neben durchaus intelligenten, zumeist aus: „Nee, hoffentlich nicht!" und „Er ist ein Arsch!", bestanden.

Irgendwann klopfte es an der Tür. „Hey ihr zwei, es mag ja ein sehr interessantes Gespräch sein, dass ihr da führt, aber wisst ihr eigentlich wie spät es ist?", fragte Mark und beantwortete seine Frage ohne zu warten gleich selbst, „Richtig! Schon viertel nach zwei. Meint ihr nicht, dass ihr langsam mal ins Bett gehen solltet?... Jeder in sein eigenes?", fügte er hinzu, als sein Blick auf seine beiden Schwestern fiel, die sich zusammen auf Emmas Bett gesetzt hatten. „Ja Mum!", kam die Antwort aus Sams Mund. „Ist Dad schon wieder da?", wollte Emma wissen. Mark schüttelte den Kopf, drehte sich mit einem „Gute Nacht!" ,um und ging.

Kurz danach ging auch Sam in ihr Zimmer und alle beide schliefen sofort ein.

Am nächsten Morgen klingelte um sieben Uhr der Wecker. Als Sam noch verschlafen die Treppe hinunter ging wurde ihr bewusst, was für ein Fortschritt sie mit dem Umzug nach Minnesota gemacht hatten. Mit dem kleinen Häuschen in Kalifornien hatten sie alle noch sehr viele Erinnerungen an ihre Mutter gehabt und ausserdem war es wirklich klein gewesen. Es hatte nur vier Zimmer gehabt, von denen eins das Wohnzimmer, eins Marks Zimmer und eins das Elternschlafzimmer gewesen war, so dass Sam und Emma sich einen Raum hatten teilen müssen. Im neuen Haus hatten sie mehr als genug Platz. Sie hatten acht Räume: drei „Kinderzimmer", ein Schlafzimmer, zwei Gästezimmer, Wohnzimmer und Arbeitszimmer. Die Schlaf- und Gästezimmer hatten separate Badezimmer und im Erdgeschoss war neben dem Wohnzimmer noch ein Gäste-WC.

Als Sam die Tür zur geräumigen Küche öffnete sah sie sofort den Zettel der an der metallenen Oberfläche des Kühlschranks klebte.

„_Musste leider schon sehr früh los! Viel Spass in der Schule._

_Wir sehen uns heute Abend._

_Ich habe euch alle ganz doll lieb._

_Daddy" _

Sam seufzte und riss den Zettel ab. Das würde Emma gar nicht freuen. Ihre Hoffnung, dass Jacob nach dem Umzug mehr Zeit für sie haben würde als früher, als er sich nach dem Tod von ihrer Mutter in Arbeit vergraben hatte, sollten sich also schon in den ersten Tagen als falsch erweisen.

Als Emma runter in die Küche kam und Sam ihr den Zettel zeigte waren ihre Reaktionen wie erwartet schlecht. Murrend frühstückte sie und um 8.30 Uhr fuhren die Schwestern müde und schlecht gelaunt in die Schule.


	5. Let’s go sightseeing!

Disclaimer: Nach 10 Staffeln leider immer noch nicht meins. (Sonst würde ich ganz bestimmt auch verhindern,

dass sie diese wunderbare Serie absetzen wollen!!!! Schmoll Das seh ich nämlich gar nicht ein!!!)

Let's go sightseeing!!

Nach der ersten Stunde hatte sich die Laune der beiden Mädchen merklich gebessert und sie brachten die restliche Schulzeit des Tages mit Hilfe der O'Neills mit Spass hinter sich.

Am meisten Spass hatten jedoch Emma, Lory und Giulia, die Jacks vergebliche Versuche sich an Sam ran zu machen beobachteten. Sam genoss das weitaus weniger als die drei, da ihr Jack ziemlich auf die Nerven ging. Nach der Schule fuhren sie alle wieder in das Haus der O'Neills.

Nachdem James die vier Mädchen am Vortag durch permanentes Nerven beinahe zur Weißglut getrieben hatte, hatten Sam und Emma es geschafft Mark, ebenfalls durch permanentes Nerven, zu überreden am Nachmittag doch ein Mal vorbeizukommen um James abzulenken. Die weiblichen O'Neills hofften inständig, dass diese Idee nicht nach hinten losging und die beiden 20-jährigen zusammen anfangen würden den Rest der Welt zu tyrannisieren. Doch es sah viel versprechend aus, denn James und Mark schlossen sich in James' Zimmer ein und kamen für eine seeehr lange Zeit nicht mehr heraus.

Am frühen Abend beschlossen die zehn jungen Leute noch etwas zu unternehmen. Ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel zogen sie erst ein Mal los in Richtung Innenstadt.

„Wir könnten Mark, Sam und Emma ja die Stadt zeigen, sie werden ja wohl kaum etwas davon gesehen haben in den drei Tagen hier. Und Minneapolis ist wirklich eine schöne Stadt!", schlug James vor. Der Rest nickte zustimmend. „Ja, und heute Abend können wir alle noch in einen Club gehen", meinte Jack und warf Sam nicht ohne Hintergedanken einen Blick, von der Seite aus, zu. Sam, der dieser nicht entgangen war, war von der Idee nicht allzu sehr begeistert im Gegensatz zu ihren Geschwistern. „Meint ihr Sam und ich könnten dann vielleicht bei euch übernachten?", fragte Emma Lory und Giulia, „Denn, wenn Dad heute Abend nach Hause kommt und mit bekommt, dass wir in irgendeinem Club waren, in dem es wohlmöglich auch noch Alkohol gab, werden wir den nächsten Tag ganz sicher nicht erleben", Lory und Giulia grinsten und nickten dann synchron.

Beim weitergehen zog Emma Sam, der immer noch sichtlich unwohl war, ein Stück von der Gruppe weg. „Was ist los, Sammie?" „Du, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich wirklich den Abend mit ,IHM' verbringen will. Die ganze Zeit guckt er mich so komisch an und wenn ich Alkohol getrunken habe, kann ich nicht dafür garantieren, dass ich nichts Dummes sage oder tue", vermittelte Sam ihrer kleinen Schwester ihre Ängste. „Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Ich achte schon darauf, dass du keine Dummheiten machst und zusammen können wir Mädels Jack ja von dir fernhalten", beruhigte Emma sie. Noch nicht ganz überzeugt, aber etwas ruhiger ging Sam wieder zu den Anderen zurück, darauf bedacht sich ja auf die am weitesten entfernteste Stelle zu stellen.

Die O'Neill-Schwestern hatten natürlich mitbekommen, dass irgendetwas mit Sam nicht stimmte. „Hey Sam, was is denn?", wollte Lory wissen. „Sie hat keine Lust mit eurem großen Bruder wegzugehen", erklärte Emma, erstaunt, weil sie es geschafft hatte den Satz zuende zu sprechen, ohne von Sam unterbrochen zu werden, da diese es überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, wenn man für sie sprach. Doch Sam schien mit den Gedanken gerade ganz woanders zu sein. Nach einem Versprechen von Lory und Giulia Jack den Abend über von ihr fernzuhalten, machten sich die Jugendlichen auf die Stadtbesichtigung.


End file.
